La vérité se cache derrière les apparences
by Potter-Rogue
Summary: Harry, maltraité par sa famille, finit par se retrouver presque mort après avoir été battu. Sauvé par Dumbledore, il est confié à un de ses pires ennemis ! Slash LMSS, HPSS, HPLMSS
1. 1 Prologue

**La vérité se cache derrière les apparences **

****

**Résumé :** Harry, maltraité par sa famille, finit par se retrouver presque mort après avoir été battu. Plongé dans un état catatonique, sa véritable nature va se révéler, mais il est toujours aux portes de la mort. Sauvé par Dumbledore, il est confié à un de ses pires ennemis ... Hinhinhin! Slash et yaoi au menu !

**Couples :** je ne suis pas encore sûr à 100, mais je pense que ça va être un Severus/Lucius, Harry/Severus, puis enfin un Harry/Severus/Lucius ! Mais ne vous emballer pas, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite !! Sauf peut-être pour le Severus/Lucius !

**Diclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi ... ni le monde de Harry Potter ... ni les lieux ... ni ... en clair, rien ne m'appartient !! OUIIIIIINNNNNNN !!

**Avertissement 1 :** Ceci est une histoire où il y a de la violence (au début surtout) et des relations homosexuelles, DETAILLEES ... donc homophobes et gens facilement traumatisables ... fuyez vite, en courant !!

**Avertissement 2 :** Ceci étant une fiction, certains personnages vont avoir des caractères différents de ceux du livre. De plus, cette histoire se situe après le tome 5 (Sirius Black est mort) mais ne prend pas en compte le livre 6. Dumbledore est donc vivant (). Enfin, ici, Harry est beaucoup plus faible et fragile que dans la série de J.K.Rowling. En clair, c'est un mignon petit bishonen, même si il est assez puissant magiquement ... Mais bon, vous découvrirez tout cela en lisant l'histoire !

**Petit blabla de l'auteur :** Salut! Bon je vais faire court : je suis nouvelle dans le domaine de l'écriture de fanfictions, et j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira !! Bisous et à la prochaine !

Allez, c'est parti !!

**ooOoo**

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il venait de passer la journée à nettoyer la maison de son oncle et de sa tante. Ces derniers étaient partis avec son cousin Dudley à un parc d'attraction et ne devaient rentrer que dans la soirée, c'est à dire ...

- Merde, jura Harry avec lassitude en regardant son réveil, ils ne vont pas tarder. Je n'aurais même pas pu profiter quelques instants de leur abscence.

En effet, Harry Potter, 16ans bientôt, adulé par le monde des sorciers, et détesté par sa famille moldue, avait dû nettoyer et ranger de fond en comble la maison, sous peine d'être privé de nourriture pendant une semaine. Déjà qu'il ne mangeait pas beaucoup !

Il posa sa tête sur ses mains croisées et ferma les yeux.

°° Non, je ne dois pas dormir ... juste quelques secondes et après je vais préparer le repas ... je ... °°

**ooOoo**

- Où est ce gamin? Je vais le tuer, cet idiot n'a pas préparé le repas !

Suite à ces quelques paroles prononcées, ou plutôt hurlées par l'Oncle Vernon, Harry ouvrit doucement les paupières.

°° Hum ... qu'est-ce que ... Oh shit je me suis endormis ... je vais ... °°

- Mourir ! Tu vas mourir stupide garçon ! hurla son oncle en entrant brutalement dans la petite pièce qui servait de chambre à son neveu.

Harry, suite à ces mots, se recroquevilla sur son lit tout en se protégeant de ses bras. Le brun n'était pas bien grand, comparé à l'homme, d'une carure et d'une largeur impressionnantes. Celui-ci leva la main et l'abatit brutalement sur le jeune garçon, qui retint de justesse un gémissement de douleur. Il savait que cela ne ferait que l'énervé encore plus. Soudain, il se sentit soulevé et tiré violement en direction de la porte. Déséquilibré, et tremblant de fatigue, il ne parvint à se mettre debout, et, toujours trainé par la forte poigne de son oncle, il dévala les escaliers la tête la première, ne pouvant cette fois retenir un cri de souffrance.

- Monstre. Au lieu de nous montrer la reconnaissance que nous méritons pour te nourir et t'heberger depuis pratiquement 15 ans, tu n'es qu'un égoiste qui ne pense qu'à lui ! Tu n'as pas préparé le diner et ta tante a trouvé de la poussière sous la commode du salon. A-tu une explication valable à nous faire entendre? cracha le gros homme en s'arrêtant en bas des marches.

- Je ... je n'ai pas eu le temps ... j'était .. j'étais fatigué ... réussit à dire Harry en béguayant, d'une voix faible.

Sans même écouter les paroles de son neveu, Vernon ouvrit la porte du placard et y jeta violement l'adolescent.

- Tu resteras là dedans jusqu'à que nous soyons satisfaits ! Et ne t'avises pas de crier ou de sortir pour voler de la nourriture ... De toute façon, je vais mettre un cadenas!

Puis, se penchant vers la silhouette tremblante sur le sol, il ajouta méchament :

- Et si tu fais un de tres trucs bizarres, gare à toi!

Sur ces mots, il referma la porte, plongeant Harry dans les ténèbres. Celui-ci entendit ensuite le bruit d'un cadenas qu'on referme, puis les pas lourds de son oncle qui s'éloignait. Ensuite, seul le silence régna dans l'espace exigu et obscur. Harry se hissa avec difficulté sur le mince matelas posé à même le sol, et tira sur lui la fine couverture qui y était. Puis, fermant les yeux avec force, il se mit à penser à Poudlard, à ses amis et, soupirant doucement, il se prit à penser que bientôt, oui bientôt, il pourrait les retrouver, ainsi que le monde des sorciers.

**ooOoo**

Le silence finit par gagner progressivement toute la demeure, tandis que leur tournait, pour finir par prendre possession de tout le quartier. La nuit était maintenant déjà bien installée, quand un hurlement retentit au 4 Privet Drive.

Harry, car c'était lui qui avait pousser le cri, était en proie à une horrible vision. La connexion qui le reliait à Voldemort était en effet toujours en place, et le jeune homme ressentait à présent toutes les émotions du mage noir. Hurlant et se débatant dans son sommeil pour esssayer d'échaper à cet horrible cauchemar, Harry n'entendit pas son oncle, furieux, décadenacer la porte, l'ouvrir à toute volée et commencer à le frapper de toutes ses forces pour le faire taire. Le jeune homme à la cicatrice criait de douleur, tant de celle, morale, infligé par son ennemi de toujours que par celle, physique, due aux coups violents de son oncle. Il était maintenant couvert de plaies et de bleus. Puis, peu à peu, tandis que son état s'agravait, ses cris se firent moins forts, pour finir par devenir de faibles gémissements.

Quelques temps plus tard, le silence revint à nouveau, à peine troublé par le souffle saccadé de Vernon. Celui-ci, satisfait d'avoir fait taire le garçon et d'avoir pu lui donner la correction qu'il méritait, retourna se coucher.

Harry était dans un état épouvantable : ses dernières forces physiques et morales venaient de voler en éclats. Doucement, à peine conscient de ce qui l'entourait, il se laissa tomber dans l'inconscience. Le sang s'écoulait de ses nombreuses blessures, et peu à peu, les derniers souffles de vie s'échappaient de son corps.

C'est alors, que sa magie intervint.

Chez tous les sorciers, la date de leur 17 ème anniversaire est aussi la date de leur majorité. Mais cette date est aussi celle où ils reçoivent leur héritage magique. Celui-ci est composé par la majeure partie de leur pouvoirs, ainsi que pour quelques rares exceptions, par la transformation de leurs gènes suite à un héritage génétique. Mais il était arrivé, très rarement, seulement une ou deux fois depuis la création de monde, que cet héritage se réveille avant la date prévue, par exemple, si l'adolescent était dans un danger de mort. Et c'est ce qui se passait pour Harry.

Sa magie, instinctivement, sentit que son réceptacle mourrait, alors elle produisit un champ de protection de magie pure autour de lui, qui ralentit le temps. Et son héritage se déclara. Un tourbillon de magie, doux vent chaud aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel l'entoura, et vint, peu à peu, formé un cocon qui épousait les contours du jeune homme. Alors, un éclair de lumière brut éclata, puis les ténèbres s'abatirent à nouveau sur le 4 Privet Drive.

**ooOoo**

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, une sonnerie stridente s'était mise en marche. Le professeur Dumbledore, suité à l'augmentation du bruit, finit par se réveiller. Aussitôt qu'il prit conscience du bruit, il se leva précipitement, et, enfilant un peignoir représentant un ciel étoilé, il entra dans son bureau, communiquant avec sa chambre à coucher. Son regard fut alors attiré par la source de la sonnerie, et tomba sur une petite boule de lumière rouge. Son visage pâlit brusquement, et fébrile, il se précipita vers la grande cheminée, dans un angle de la pièce. Prenant une poignée de poudre dans un bol posé sur une étagère voisine, il la jeta dans la cheminée.

- Minerva, Sévérus, venezt tout de suite dans mon bureau.

Puis, après avoir proncé cet ordre d'une voix angoicée, il alla s'assoir dans son fauteuil, derrière son bureau et attendit.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, la porte principale de la pièce s'ouvrit sur deux personnes. Minerva Macgonagal et Sévérus Snape, puisque, bien évidement, il s'agissaient d'eux, entrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur, et la porte se referma à leur suite. La directrice des grifffondors, les cheveux en bataille, le souffle court, et habillée d'une robe de chambre rose qui couvrait partiellement un pyjama de la même couleur, se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils réservés aux invités. Le professeur Snape, quand à lui, était vêtu de son éternelle robe noire, et son visage était un masque aux traits figés.

- Sévérus, comment pouvez-vous avoir eu le temps de vous habiller et n'être même pas essouflé, alors que je suis sûr que vous avez dû courir? On dirait presque que c'est une réunion prévue depuis des heures en vous regardant, demanda la femme en reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

- Et bien, Minerva, peut-être que je suis juste plus rapide et plus prévoyant que vous?! répondit sarcastiquement le professeur Rogue. Et puis, je ne savais pas que vous portiez du rose pour dormir, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

Suite à ces paroles, la sous-directrice rougit brusquement, et s'apprétait à répondre, quand elle fut devancée par le professeur Dumbledore.

- Il suffit ! Je ne vous ais pas demandé de venir dans mon bureau à cette heure-ci pour vous entendre vous chamailler comme des gamins! tonna le directeur.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse répliquer, il enchaîna :

- Vous voyez, cette boule de lumière là? dit-il en la désignant de la main. C'est une alarme magique que j'ai placé sur Harry Potter. Elle ne prend la couleur rouge qu'elle a en ce moment que si celui qu'elle "surveille" utilise sa magie.

- Qu'est-ce que ce stupide gamin a encore inventé pour se rendre interressant? marmonna Snape dans ses dents.

Sans tenir compte de l'interruption, Dumbledore continua.

- Et, si il est en danger, une alarme se déclenche. Or, il y a de cela une dizaine de minutes, elle retentissait avec force dans ce bureau.

Cette déclaration jeta un froid entre les trois personnes.

- Mais ... cela veut dire que ...

- Oui, Minerva, Harry a des problèmes. Je vous envoie tous les deux sur le champ aller vérifier s'il va bien, et, dans le cas contraire, le ramener le plus vite possible à Poudlard. Je ne peux y aller moi même, devant garder le château.

Devant le manque de réaction de ses deux employés, tétatinsés par la surprise et la peur, il cria :

- Dépéchez-vous ! Aucune personne extérieure à la famille de Harry ne se trouve là-bas. Le temps presse. Allez !

Les deux directeurs de maison sortirent rapidement du bureau directorale et se précipitèrent hors du châteu, en direction du portail de Poudlard. Une fois celui-ci franchit, ils transplanèrent au 4 Privret Drive. Atterissant devant la maison, ils coururent jusqu'à la porte d'entré, que le professeur Snape ouvrit à l'aide d'un puissant _aholomora_ avant de lancer un lumos, vite imité par l'autre sorcière.

Pénétrant dicrètement dans la maison, il demanda doucemnt à sa collègue :

- Minerva, savez-vous où est la chambre du gamin?

Celle-ci répondit par un signe de la tête négatif et lança un sort de repérage sur la personne du survivant. La pointe qui désignait la direction où se trouvait la cible du sort poinait vers la porte sous l'escalier qui leur faisait face.

Rogue, s'avança vers la porte qu'il dévérouilla magiquement, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil bisarre au cadenas. L'ouvrant, il se figea, la main toujours sur la poignée. La sous-directrice, suprise et légèrement effrayé par le brusque arrêt de son collègue, pourtant si maître de ses émotions habituellement, le rejoignit rapidement avant de se figer devant la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur en portant ses mains à sa bouche, tandis que son voisin était pris d'un tremblement incontrolable.

Devant eux, alongé par terre, le héros du monde sorcier, l'enfant de l'espoir et de la phrophétie, Harry, était allongé, baignant dans son sang qui s'échapait doucement des quelques blessures encore présentes sur sa peau. Mince, auréolé par sa chevelure noire qui semblait interminable, il était d'une paleur mortelle.

- Severus ... je ... est-il ... est-il vivant? prononça difficilement la femme.

Le professeur Rogue, se laisssant tomber à genoux, répondit, la voix rauque et voilée :

- Je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas.

**ooOoo**

**Petit blabla 2 de l'auteur :** Et voilà !!! Le premier chapitre est fini !! J'espère que ça vous plait ! Si c'est le cas, sachez que j'accepte avec joie les reviews () et je vous dis donc à + au prochain chapitre ! Bisous !

Nathaniel Potter-Rogue


	2. Chapitre 1

**La vérité se cache derrière les apparences **

**Résumé :** Harry, maltraité par sa famille, finit par se retrouver presque mort après avoir été battu. Plongé dans un état catatonique, sa véritable nature va se révéler, mais il est toujours aux portes de la mort. Sauvé par Dumbledore, il est confié à un de ses pires ennemis ... Hinhinhin! Slash et yaoi au menu !

**Couples :** je ne suis pas encore sûr à 100, mais je pense que ça va être un Severus/Lucius, Harry/Severus, puis enfin un Harry/Severus/Lucius ! Mais ne vous emballer pas, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite !! Sauf peut-être pour le Severus/Lucius !

**Diclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi ... ni le monde de Harry Potter ... ni les lieux ... ni ... en clair, rien ne m'appartient !! OUIIIIIINNNNNNN !!

**Avertissement 1 :** Ceci est une histoire où il y a de la violence (au début surtout) et des relations homosexuelles, DETAILLEES ... donc homophobes et gens facilement traumatisables ... fuyez vite, en courant !!

**Avertissement 2 :** Ceci étant une fiction, certains personnages vont avoir des caractères différents de ceux du livre. De plus, cette histoire se situe après le tome 5 (Sirius Black est mort) mais ne prend pas en compte le livre 6. Dumbledore est donc vivant (). Enfin, ici, Harry est beaucoup plus faible et fragile que dans la série de J.K.Rowling. En clair, c'est un mignon petit bishonen, même si il est assez puissant magiquement ... Mais bon, vous découvrirez tout cela en lisant l'histoire !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

- Artemis : Merci pour tes compliments, ça me donne du courage pour la suite !! Autrement, ça y est, j'ai autorisé les reviews anonymes !! Mais j'ai mis du temps avant de trouver où c'était !!

- Ewilan Potter : Thanks pour tes encouragements, voici la suite !!

- fcemy : Et bien, c'est vachement originale (), mais merci encore pour les compliments, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise !

- zaika : La suite est là, et don't worring : Harry va être sauvé !!!

- La Rose de Minuit : Heureuse que le début t'ai plus, j'espère que ce chapitre aura aussi ton approbation !! Et tu verras que j'ai tenu compte de ta remarque (pour les reviews anonymes) !!

- mariL : Voici la suite (j'espère que ce n'était pas trop long !! ).

- carie myrrdrin : Merci beaucoup (je rois que mes chevilles sont en train de enfler !!) !

- 666Naku : voilà la suite !! Et pour ta question (à savoir quel créature est Harry) … et bien tu le sauras bien assez tôt !! (J'adore faire ma sadique !!).

- Jenin : Merci ! Je pense, du moins j'espère, updaté avant deux mois !! Là, ça va, ce n'était pas trop long ?!!

- superluna-slash : Héhéhé … pour la fin, c'est encore un aperçu de mon côté sadique … et ça risque d'être souvent comme ça !! Mais comme je pense mettre les chapitres toutes les semaines, vous n'aurez pas trop longtemps à attendre !!

- mini pouce06 : enfin la suite !! Merci pour les compliments ! Autrement, je pense que Dumbi pourra faire un grand père acceptable, mais pour Severus, comment dire … il aura plutôt un rôle … d'amant !!!

- KyraLove : Heureuse que ça te plaise et dans ce chapitre, je vais mettre le premier lime SS/LM !!! Par contre pour les HP/SS et HP/SS/LM, se sera plus tard !

- blueyeshot3 : Thanks, et j'espère que l'attente n'était pas trop longue !

- patmolcornedrue : Tout d'abord, merci pour ton accueil chaleureux (), ensuite pour les conseils avisés (concernant les reviews !), et enfin pour les encouragements/compliments !!

- Alatariel fellagunt : J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

- sadokamiyu : Super review !!! Merci de m'en avoir mis une, et voilà la suite, ça va ? Je n'ais pas mis trop longtemps !!! Autrement, bientôt le premier lemon !!! Et plus de Severus, promis !!! Ainsi que le premier lime pou tout de suite !!!

- Mia : Sympa ta review !! Première publication et déjà des menaces ! Nan sans blagues, ne t'inquiète pas, notre petit Ryry va guérir, et il va avoir une nounou des plus …surprenante !!! Et puis voilà la première scène chaude !!!

- Lolie : Merci pour ta review très sympa, et pour tes encouragements !! Voilà enfin la suite !!

- petite-abeille : Que dire sinon … Thanks so much !!!

- amaia009 : Merci et j'espère que la suite le sera autant !!!

- Vif d'or : Ouah !! Que d'enthousiasme ! Ca fait plaisir ! Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai beaucoup de boulot, mais je pense que ça sera environ tous les dix jours ou toutes les 2 semaines !

**Petit blabla de l'auteur : **Bon vous avez dû remarquer, il y a peu (pas du tout) de changement avec les notes du chapitre précédent (là, c'est ma paresse qui ressort !!). Autrement, je suis happy d'avoir eu autant de reviews juste pour un chapitre ! Thanks !

Ah oui, aussi, dans ce chapitre, il y aura le premier lime, c'est la première fois que j'en écris, so soyez indulgent !!

Allez, passons aux choses sérieuses !!

**ooOoo**

_- Severus ... je ... est-il ... est-il vivant? Prononça difficilement la femme._

_Le professeur Rogue, se laissant tomber à genoux, répondit, la voix rauque et voilée :_

_- Je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas._

**ooOoo**

Doucement, presque tendrement, l'homme se pencha vers son élève, et, tendant la main, le secoua légèrement. A ce mouvement pourtant des plus faibles, le garçon poussa un faible cri. La tension qui habitait les deux professeurs sembla s'évanouir en un instant. Mais, même s'ils étaient heureux qu'il ne soit pas mort, ils n'oubliaient pas que Harry était dans un état critique. Severus prit alors, en essayant de lui faire le moins mal possible, le petit brun dans ses bras. Mais malgré la grande douceur qu'il avait mis dans ses gestes, le garçon poussa des petits gémissements de douleur. A ce son, le terrible et froid professeur sentit son cœur se serrait. Intérieurement, il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi la détresse de l'enfant de son pire ennemi le touchait temps. Repoussant ses interrogations auxquelles il réfléchirait plus tard, il se hâta, suivit du professeur MacGonagal, en direction de la sortie, où ils transplanèrent à Poudlard.

**ooOoo**

De forts bruits de pas et des cris se faisaient entendre dans le couloir, puis, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit violement, tandis que le groupe responsable du vacarme y pénétrait. Tout se remue ménage réveilla Pompom, l'infirmière, dont les appartements étaient contigus à son lieu de travail. En robe de chambre et bonnet de nuit, elle se leva, et, de fort mauvaise humeur, entra dans l'infirmerie.

- Pourrais – je savoir QUI ose venir ….

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle découvrait le spectacle qui lui faisait face : le directeur de Poudlard, ainsi que le professeur Rogue et le professeur MacGonagal se tenaient devant elle, _en pyjama_ (du moins pour deux d'entre eux !), et paraissaient pour le moins secoués. _Même Rogue ! _Puis, tandis que les autres se taisaient et se tournaient ver elle, elle découvrit, sur le lit le plus proche …

- Par Merlin !

Se précipitant vers le blessé, elle demanda d'une voix autoritaire se qu'il avait pu arriver pour que le petit Potter se retrouve dans cet état. Les explications lui arrivèrent par le directeur, qui avait déjà eu un compte rendu quelques minutes plus tôt de ses deux employés. Tout en écoutant d'une oreille attentive, elle déshabilla le jeune homme d'un coup de baguette, et, sans retenir une grimace devant ses blessures, entreprit de le soigner et de lui faire passer des tests.

- Ce soir, une alarme s'est déclanchée dans mon bureau, m'informant que Harry était en danger. J'ai tout de suite envoyé Severus et Minerva sur place, et c'est là qu'ils ont découvert le garçon, dans un placard.

- Dans un … mon dieu ! Mais qui donc … non, ce serait … ?

- Oui. Nous pensons que les responsables sont la famille moldue de Harry.

- …

Pompom ne rien dire, tant elle était choquée. Comment des adultes pouvaient-ils battre un enfant presque jusqu'à la mort ? De plus, un membre de leur famille ?

**ooOoo**

- Voilà, j'ai finit les analyses. Alors le bilan est : trois côtes et la cheville gauche cassées, foulure du poignet droit ainsi que de nombreux hématomes, plaies et contusions sur tout le corps. De plus, il est ressortir des tests qu'il souffre de malnutrition … et celle-ci, comme certaines cicatrices et marques de coups sont … anciennes.

Un cri horrifié se fit entendre après cette déclaration, et les trois visages autres que celui de l'infirmière devinrent consternés.

°° _Comment est-ce possible ? Ce … c'est de ma faute ; si je ne l'avais pas placé là-bas, si je m'étais plus occupé de lui …°°_

Dumbledore, plongé dans ses pensées, semblait avoir pris dix ans en quelques minutes. Cependant Mme Pomfresh n'avait pas terminé.

- De plus … je n'ais pas réussis à l'approcher, je …

- Quoi ?! Mais à quoi serez-vous donc ?! S'exclama rageusement le professeur Rogue, habituellement si froid et si maître de lui-même.

- … ne peux pas l'approcher, continua l'infirmière, sans tenir compte de l'interruption du maître des potions qui semblait surpris de sa propre réaction. Son corps semble être entouré par une protection magique qui le soigne.

- En clair, demanda la directrice des Griffondors après un silence, il est en train de … s'auto guérir ?

L'attention du petit groupe état maintenant fixée sur la vielle dame, et tous paraissaient pour le moins intrigués.

- Oui. J'ai bien une explication, mais elle semble pourtant peu probable, voir invraisemblable. Je pense, dit lentement l'infirmière que Harry a reçut … son héritage (…Tadadadam !!!).

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur le local. Et, dans un même mouvement, tous se retournèrent vers le jeune garçon, étendu sur le lit voisin. Ainsi, il aurait reçut son héritage … Oui, même si cela devait être une exception, par le passé quelques autres cas, rares, avaient été vu … De plus, la puissance de Harry Potter semblait accrue, immense.

Après être arrivés à cette conclusion, les professeurs se sentirent plus soulagés, car l'enfant pourrait être en mesure de s'auto guérir parfaitement, mais aussi ébahis et surprise cette nouvelle : pour qu'il ais reçu son héritage, Harry avait dû être aux portes de la mort, et subir une douleur effroyable. Et il avait survécu !

- Cet enfant possède d'immenses capacités ; il est bien celui qui a survécu, et qui Le vaincra, finit par dire le professeur MacGonagal d'une voix basse. Mais il y a plusieurs choses que je ne comprends pas.

Suite à cette phrase, on pu entendre un petit grognement méprisant émis par le maître des potions, qui se fit aussitôt fusillé du regard par la concernée, et qui fit naître un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Pompom et du directeur. En effet, suite à la connaissance de la nouvelle puissance de Harry, l'atmosphère de la pièce était moins tendue.

- Je disais dons, reprit la directrice des Griffondors, vexée et énervée (), que je ne comprend pas certaines choses. Si Monsieur Potter a reçu son héritage, cela veut-il dire qu'il est majeur ? Et pour quelle raison a-t-il les cheveux aussi longs ? On dirait qu'il a subit une transformation. Je …

- Minerva, calmez-vous, voyons ! L'interrompit le professeur Dumbledore, son enthousiasme semblant être de retour. Harry n'est en aucun cas majeur nous ne sommes que le 25 Juillet, il n'a même pas 17ans. Et pour ce qui est de ses cheveux, je crois que Pompom est celle qui pourra le mieux nous renseigner. Mais nous verrons cela demain, il y a eu assez de découvertes importantes et surprenantes pour aujourd'hui… Quelqu'un veut-il un citron ?

- Monsieur le directeur, dit le directeur des Serpentards d'une voix doucereuse, il y a cependant une chose importante que vous n'avez pas réglée.

- Ah oui, et qu'est-ce ? répondit l'intéressé d'une voix amusé.

- Vu que Potter n'est pas majeur … qui va donc s'occuper de ce gamin ? Vous ne contez tout de même pas le renvoyer chez ces … _moldus._

Le dernier mot était prononcé avec dégoût et haine. Le vieux mage porta alors un regard nouveau sur son employé et ami, et sentit un sourire amusé et surpris lui monter aux lèvres. Il le réprima cependant, et dit d'une voix normale :

- Bien sûr que non. D'ailleurs il faut faire quelque chose pour ces gens. Je pense que je vais laisser les aurors du ministère s'en occuper.

Attentif, le directeur remarqua une lueur de haine et de déception passer rapidement dans les yeux de Severus, mais aussi dans ceux de Minerva.

°° Je n'ose pas imaginer où et dans quel état ils ont dû le trouver…°°

- Et pour Harry, il faut que je lui trouve un tuteur qui saura le comprendre et prendre soin de lui. J'y réfléchirais, et je vous ferais part de ma décision. Bien, je pense qu'il est temps que nous allions nous recoucher, une longue journée nous attend demain … ou plutôt dans quelques heures, conclue Dumbledore sur un ton joyeux. Bonne nuit Pompom, et veillez bien sur votre petit protégé !!

Pompom acquiesça, tandis que les deux professeurs se dirigeaient, à la suite de leur directeur vers la sortie.

**ooOoo**

°° Ce gamin … toujours à se mettre dans des situations impossibles … et puis il avait l'air si faible, si vulnérable … Mai à Quoi suis-je donc en train de penser ? C'est le fils de mon plus grand ennemi, James Potter… Oui mais il a les yeux et la personnalité de sa mère … ces sales moldus, je voudrais tant les faire souffrir pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait … toujours à faire des blagues stupides et à se vanté … °°

Severus se dirigeait vers ses appartements, plongé dans ses pensées, qui étaient assez chaotiques. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Sa réaction face à l'état du jeune brun avait été excessive et totalement inhabituelle.

°° Je me demande, songea-t-il en pénétrant dans ces appartements, dissimulés par un tableau représentant un maître des potions à l'œuvre ( … comme c'est originale !!), à qui Albus va-t-il le confier. Peut-être les Weasley, ou alors au loup-garou … Oui plutôt à Lupin, après tout c'était l'un des meilleur ami du père du Potter junior. Normalement, ça aurait dû être le chien galeux, mais étant donné sa mort … pas que ça me fasse particulièrement plaisir, maintenant à part le gamin, il n'y a plus personne qui soit aussi facile à énerver et qui en vaille la peine …. Est-ce que je viendrais de faire, de manière détournée, bien entendu, mais tout de même, un compliment à Black et à Potter ? (et oui !! C'est le début de la fin !!!) Par Merlin, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un remontant !°°

Sur cette décision, Severus (je l'appelle comme ça parce qu'on est proche tous les deux … et oui !! … Comment ça je suis une mythomane et je prend mes rêves pour la réalité ? Allez vous faire °Bip° !!!) entreprit d'allez chercher un verre et se servit une vodka bien tassée. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, il attrapa donc un livre (de potions bien sûr !!) et l'ouvrit à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté.

**ooOoo**

Au même moment, Dumbledore pénétrait dans son bureau, et pensait lui aussi à l'avenir du jeune Potter. Au début, il voulait confier Harry au professeur Lupin, qui reviendrait enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal cette année, mais après réflexion …

°° Il serait beaucoup plus amusant de Le laisser s'en occuper. Vu Ses réactions, il semble être très attaché à Harry, même s'il ne voudrait l'avouer sous la torture. J'étais sûr que cette haine cachait autre chose … hinhinhin !! Les semaines à venir seront très divertissante je le sens !! °°

Sur ces dernières pensées, il appela un elfe de maison et lui demanda d'une voix enfantine s'il pouvait avoir de la tarte au citron ().

**ooOoo**

Severus était tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil de son salon, quand, dans un fracas monstrueux, Lucius Malfoy s'étala devant lui en sortant de sa cheminée.

**ooOoo**

**Petite interruption et explication de l'auteur :**

Dans cette fic, les Malfoy sont aussi chiants et pédants que dans les livres de J.K.Rowling ( ! Je les adore moi !), mais Lucius est un espion pour l'ordre du phénix. Celui-ci est toujours dirigé par Dumby. Donc les Malfoy sont du côté du BIEN !!! (Et oui, ce ne sera pas un dark-ryry !!!)

Allez, on reprend !

**ooOoo**

Durant quelques minutes, ils se regardèrent en silence, yeux dans les yeux. Puis, avec un rictus moqueur, Severus prit la parole.

- Et bien, Lucius, que me vaut le bonheur de ta visite pour le moins … fracassante ?

Lucius se remit rapidement debout, retrouvant son air froid et supérieur habituel. Mais Severus, habile, réussit à distinguer deux tâches rosées sur les joues blanches de son ami. Réprimant un petit sourire de satisfaction, il continua.

- Alors ? A part venir t'aplatir à mes pieds, y a-t-il …

- Severus, arrête ça tout de suite ! le coupa Lucius.

- Bien, comme tu voudras, répondit le brun, de plus en plus amusé.

- Hum … donc, je venais pour … pour … avoir des nouvelles de Drago, finit par sortir le blond, heureux d'avoir trouvé une explication valable à sa présence.

- Drago ? reprit Severus en haussant un fin sourcil. Tu es venu juste pour savoir comment se porte ton fils ?

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il se leva d'un mouvement sinueux et s'approcha du blond.

- Ou … Oui, bien sûr !

Malgré tout, Lucius ne paressait pas convaincu par ses paroles, troublé par la proximité de plus en plus réduite avec son ami. Severus s'arrêta finalement à quelques centimètres, et, plongeant son regard d'un noir d'encre dans les yeux bleu de son vis-à-vis, lui murmura sensuellement :

- Tu en es sûr, Lucius ?

L'autre homme, pétrifié par le souffle chaud qu'il sentait sur ses lèvres, ne su que répondre.

- Je … non … oui … je voulais aussi savoir … comment tu allais, finit-il par bégayer dans un chuchotement.

Severus, extérieurement neutre, mais intérieurement enchanté par la perte de contrôle et l'aveu de son beau blond (vous aurez remarqué l'emploi de l'adjectif possessif !), décida de s'amuser un peu, après les durs évènement de la soirée.

- Ah, vraiment, dit-il … et bien, que dirais-tu …

En même temps qu'il parlait, sa main vint doucement effleurer le bras, puis la hanche de Lucius. Celui-ci, plus que troublé, attendait impatiemment la fin de la phrase, s'imaginant déjà dans ses bras forts, offerts …

- … de sortir dîner, pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement ? finit Severus, sadique. (hinhinhin !)

Le blond, coupé dans ses rêves érotiques, atterrit brutalement sur Terre. Poussant intérieurement un soupir de dépit, il acquiesça cependant.

**ooOoo**

- Alors, demanda le brun, comment trouves-tu le restaurant ?

Son compagnon, souriant légèrement, lui répondit qu'il n'était pas si mal. Le restaurant se trouvait dans le Londres moldu, mais présentait la particularité suivante : il était formé d'une multitudes de petites alvéoles, pour que les clients aient plus d'intimité. Les deux sorciers étaient installés dans l'une d'elle, pour pouvoir parler librement (Parler … juste parler ?!).

Severus sentit son bas-ventre réagir quand son ami lui sourit. En effet, le blond était très beau, assez grand (même si Severus le dépassait de quelques centimètres), élancé tout en étant musclé. Et quand un sourire venait éclairer son visage, il n'en était que plus magnifique.

Severus décida alors de passer à l'attaque, et de séduire Lucius, dont il avait deviné l'intérêt qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

Il enleva alors discrètement sa chaussure droite, et, cacher par la table, il entreprit de caresser la jambe de son ami. Celui-ci se figea brusquement, sa fourchette de riz ( des nems, du riz … des nem au curry !!! … Euh non, c'est rien juste un petit délire perso !!) suspendu en l'air. La laissant tomber dans son assiette, il fixa son voisin, les yeux exorbités.

Son ami sentit un sourire lui monter aux lèvres, et, tout en continuant à manger, il continua sa caresse, faisant monter son pied.

Lucius sentit le pied de son ami sur sa cuisse, et, avant d'avoir pu protester, l'objet de sa récrimination se pressa contre son entrejambe. A ce contact des plus sensuel, il ne pu retenir un gémissement. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il s'offrit à la caresse.

Severus, face à ce spectacle qu'il trouvait des plus érotiques, accentua ses mouvements en pressant son pied contre le sexe du blond, dont la respiration s'accéléra davantage. Finalement, le brun, à présent dans un état d'excitation avancé, ne pu se retenir plus longtemps, et, cessant son activité, il se glissa sous la table. Lucius, en sentant le doux attouchement s'arrêter, poussa un grognement de protestation et, ouvrant les yeux, découvrit la disparition de son compagnon.

Au même moment, celui-ci ouvrit le pantalon de son ami, et sortit le sexe de Lucius de son écrin de vêtements. Le blond poussa un cri de surprise, qui se transforma en gémissement de plaisir quand Severus commença un lent mouvement de vas et viens. Le brun, à ces gémissements, sentit son propre plaisir augmenter. Décidant de passer à la vitesse supérieur, il s'avança doucement, et lécha rapidement le gland turgescent du sexe qui lui faisait face. A ce contact humide, Lucius se cambra violement en arrière tout en se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier. Ses mains, jusqu'ici crispées sur la table, descendirent et se glissèrent dans la douce chevelure de son ami. Il essaya de rapprocher la bouche de celui-ci et, devant le refus de son compagnon à s'exécuter, il poussa un petit geignement de dépit. Severus laissa échapper un petit rire, puis, fermant les yeux, il pris le sexe dur en bouche.

Lucius se cambra encore plus quand il sentit la chaude et humide cavité l'entourer. C'était si bon, si étroit.Il commença un mouvement de hanches que Severus accepta avec joie, enfonçant la verge dressée plus profond dans sa gorge. Ce faisant, il entreprit aussi de se dégager et commença sur lui-même un mouvement similaire à celui de sa bouche.

Le plaisir montait, et se faisait plus en plus incontrôlable. Les lèvres de Severus prirent un mouvement plus rapide et se resserrent sur le sexe du blond, tandis que sa langue s'enroulait autour du méat. Lucius n'en pouvait plus, ses lèvres qui le parcouraient sur toute sa longueur, cette langue joueuse et si habile, ses …

Le blond, dans un gémissement, se répandit dans la bouche de son compagnon, qui avala la semence légèrement amère, et qui ne tarda pas à venir à son tour. Après quelques secondes de récupération, le brun se rhabilla, fit de même avec son ami, et discrètement repris sa place à table.

Souriant, il leva les yeux sur son compagnon, te le vit qui le regardait, les joues rouges et la respiration saccadée. Voyant qu'il était découvert, le blond rougit, puis sourit à son tour.

- Alors, cela t'as plus ? demanda Severus à son voisin.

- Oui, beaucoup, répondit le blond en reprenant de l'assurance. D'ailleurs, que dirais-tu de rentrer continuer ce que nous venons de commencer ? Ajouta-t-il sensuellement en inclinant légèrement la tête, ses longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc l'entourant.

Severus, heureux de voir que Lucius avait apprécié, et qu'il semblait tout à fait d'accord pou aller plus loin, hocha de la tête en souriant.

**ooOoo**

Quelques instants plus tard, les appartements du maître des potions s'ouvrirent brusquement, et deux silhouettes enlacées y pénétrèrent rapidement. Severus et Lucius s'embrassaient à perdre haleine. Leurs bouches se scellaient dans des baisés passionnés, leurs langues dansaient ensemble, et leurs mains semblaient vouloir se fondre dans l'autre.

Severus poussa son compagnon contre son bureau, et laissa ses lèvres glisser le long de son coup. Puis, se redressant, il entreprit de lui retirer sa chemise qu'il trouait encombrante. Il embrassa le torse de son ami, sa clavicule, ne semblant pas pouvoir résister à l'appel de cette peau si blanche et si douce. Ses lèvres continuèrent leurs descentes, et soudain, il prit en bouche un téton rosé. Lucius poussa un cri de plaisir quand son ami le suça et le mordilla gentiment.

- Severus … Sev … oh oui, c'est bon …

Severus, entendant ces mots sourient et se relevant il assit le blond sur le bureau qui était derrière. Il repris alors avidement sa bouche aux lèvres rouges, étouffant un gémissement de protestation. Sa main droite vint se glisser dans le pantalon de son compagnon, tandis que l'autre attrapait la nuque blanche de Lucius.

**ooOoo**

- Severus, je voulais vous voir. Je …

Le directeur ne pu finir sa phrase et, comme la directrice des Griffondors qui était à ses côtés, sentit le rouge lui monter brutalement aux joues. Face à eux, Severus et Lucius, à moitié déshabillés et semblant très occupés.

- Je … je … désolé.

Suite à ses quelques mots prononcés d'une petite voix, le directeur fit demi-tour, suivit du professeur MacGonagal aussi rouge qu'une tomate et qui paraissait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.

En sortant il lança :

- Je vous attend dans mon bureau des que vous … rapidement.

Les deux intrus étant sortis, la porte se referma derrière eux. Severus, légèrement rouge, se retourna face à son compagnon qui lui était pivoine.

- Oh … Severus je suis … désolé, je vais y aller.

Comme le brun acquiesçait à ses mots le blond sentit son cœur se serrer. Mais avant qu'il ne franchisse la cheminée, Severus l'attrapa, et l'embrassa avec passion. Puis le poussant vers l'âtre, il dit :

- Nous continuerons cette activité si passionnante plus tard. N'espère pas y échapper.

Le blond, sa bonne humeur retrouvée, répondit d'un ton sensuel en caressant la poitrine de son ami :

- Mais j'y compte bien ! Et le plus tôt serait le mieux !!

Puis, prononçant le nom du manoir Malfoy, il entra dans la cheminée et disparut. Severus poussa un soupir, et, tout en maudissant le directeur, il entreprit de se rhabiller pour aller voir ce qu'il lui voulait.

ooOoo

**Blabla de l'auteur :** (Ne pas tuer, sinon yora pas la suite !!!). Et voilà c'est fini !!!! Là je suis sûr que beaucoup de gens en veulent à Dumby et à moi par la même occasion !!! Et oui, le lemon sera pour plus tard !! Hinhinhin !! Qu'est ce que je m'éclate !!! Bon j'espère que ça vous a plus, et que vous n'êtes pas trop frustrés !!! BisouXXX et à la prochaine !!

Ps : sorry pour les fautes !!!


	3. Chapter 2

**La vérité se cache derrière les apparences**

**Résumé :** Harry, maltraité par sa famille, finit par se retrouver presque mort après avoir été battu. Plongé dans un état catatonique, sa véritable nature va se révéler, mais il est toujours aux portes de la mort. Sauvé par Dumbledore, il est confié à un de ses pires ennemis ... Hinhinhin! Slash et yaoi au menu !

**Couples :** je ne suis pas encore sûr à 100, mais je pense que ça va être un Severus/Lucius, Harry/Severus, puis enfin un Harry/Severus/Lucius ! Mais ne vous emballer pas, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite !! Sauf peut-être pour le Severus/Lucius !

**Diclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi ... ni le monde de Harry Potter ... ni les lieux ... ni ... en clair, rien ne m'appartient !! OUIIIIIINNNNNNN !!

**Avertissement 1 :** Ceci est une histoire où il y a de la violence (au début surtout) et des relations homosexuelles, DETAILLEES ... donc homophobes et gens facilement traumatisables ... fuyez vite, en courant !!

**Avertissement 2 :** Ceci étant une fiction, certains personnages vont avoir des caractères différents de ceux du livre. De plus, cette histoire se situe après le tome 5 (Sirius Black est mort) mais ne prend pas en compte le livre 6. Dumbledore est donc vivant (). Enfin, ici, Harry est beaucoup plus faible et fragile que dans la série de J.K.Rowling. En clair, c'est un mignon petit bishonen, même si il est assez puissant magiquement ... Mais bon, vous découvrirez tout cela en lisant l'histoire !

**Réponses aux reviews : **cette fois je ferais des réponses groupées (désolé mais autrement ça veut dire plus de temps entre chaque parution ), sauf quand il y aura des questions. BisouXXX

Vif d'or, mimi alias petite-abeille, Tyria, yume-chan05, jenni944, Alatariel fellagunt, zaika, amaia009, Elise, onarluca (alias artémis), NEPHERIA, KyraLove : merci beaucoup pour les compliments, je suis contente que ça vous plaise !! Et voilà la suite !!!

Gally-chan : non, sil te plait ne me tue pas !!!! Mais … si tu me tues … il n'y auras pas de suite non ?!!! … Chers autres revieweurs /euses, je vous laisse juge !!! Non, promis, je vais essayer de ma dépêcher, mais je n'ai pas souvent l'ordi et j'ai un max de boulot so … Il y aura des fois ou ce sera rapide, et d'autres moins ! Mais autrement merci d'être aussi acro !!

Sadokamiyu : … euh … un peu la même chose qu'à Gally-chan … ! Mais aussi thanks for les louanges () et pour les encouragements … je vais faire au plus vite (') !

asuka snape : je crois que c'est toi qui détiens le recors de la plus longue review . En plus tu poses pleins de questions, et tu es très observatrice ! So : pour les relations entre Harry et Severus, vous allez en apprendre plus dans ce chapitre, mais je peux déjà te dire qu'elles ne sont pas très bonne ! Et autrement, bravo d'avoir remarqué que seul Severus pouvait toucher Harry, car non, ce n'est pas une étourderie ! Cela à un rapport avec la nouvelle condition de Harry et avec le futur slash !!! Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes exigences !!!

666Naku : Pleins de questions auxquelles je ne peux répondre pour l'instant sous peine de dévoiler les prochains chapitres … Mais merci , je suis happy que tu aimes !!

Vendetta : 'suis d'accord avec toi !! J'adore Lucius et Severus, mais je les préfère quand ils sont gentils !!! Ils sont plus attachants ! Et qui pourrait refuser Lucius, apollon au cœur tendre caché derrière une apparence froide ?!!!

mariL : je crois que nous sommes faites pour nous entendre … deux voyeuses dans l'âme !!! Surtout pour mater deux mecs trop sexy en train de faire des choses pas très … catholiques !!!

adenoide : pour Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, il va devenir très mignon (ce qui implique FORCEMENT la perte de ses _fameuses_ lunettes rondes !). Autrement, pour Sev' et Lucius … c'est vrai qu'il ne osnt pas très malin, mais que veux-tu … ce sont des hommes, et en plus ils étaient très … _pressés_ !!

Petit blabla de l'auteur : Voilà, enfin le chapitre 2 !!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le chap' 1 et le prologue !! Autrement, thanks pour les reviews, avant je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les auteurs en voulaient tout le temps, mais il vrai qu'on devient vite accro !!! So, 40 reviews pour deux chapitres … je suis trop happy !

Allez, Bonne Année, et voilà mon cadeau de Noël un petit peu (beaucoup !) en retard !!!

**ooOoo**

**Chapitre 2**

****

_Puis, prononçant le nom du manoir Malfoy, il entra dans la cheminée et disparut. Severus poussa un soupir, et, tout en maudissant le directeur, il entreprit de se rhabiller pour aller voir ce qu'il lui voulait._

Tout en enfilant un pull noir moulant, Severus poussa un soupir.

Peu de gens, très peu de gens, savaient que le froid et distant maître des potions et actuels directeur de Serpentards, possédait un corps tous à fait digne d'intérêt ( sous entendu un corps de dieu grecque !!!). En effet, Severus avait une vie en dehors de Poudlard (…oh…), et était connu pour son corps ferme et musclé, ainsi que pour son charme ténébreux dans de nombreux bars gays de Londres et de ses environs .

Le concerné passa sa robe noire habituelle, tissu informe qui dissimulait aux yeux du monde l'un des plus grands secret du professeur Rogue.

**ooOoo**

Dumbledore et Minerva étaient assis en silence dans le bureau du directeur depuis déjà ¼ d'heure, quand quelques légers coups se firent entendre.

- Entrez, prononça difficilement le vieil homme.

Quand le directeur des Serpentards pénétra dans la pièce, deux paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui et ne le lâchèrent plus, suivant le moindres de ses gestes. Intérieurement, Severus hésitait entre la gène de s'être fait surprendre dans une telle position avec Malfoy senior (le fait que ce soit un homme n'entrait pas en compte, le directeur et sa collègue étant déjà au courant de ses préférences sexuelles), et l'amusement face aux rougeurs qui envahissaient les joues de ses vis –à-vis. Mais aucune de ces émotions ne transparaissaient sur son visage, aussi calme et détaché qu'habituellement, et il s'assit en silence aux côtés de Minerva.

- Hum hum … et bien … alors …

Le directeur, pour la première fois de sa carrière (et peut-être même de sa vie !!) ne semblait pas trouver ses mots, gêné d'avoir surpris ainsi son subalterne, et vexé de ne pas avoir deviné, comme à son habitude, le moindre événement se produisant dans son château bien-aimé.

Severus lança alors d'un ton froid, un petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, invisible :

- Ce qui se passe dans mes appartements ne concernent que moi et ceux qui s'y trouvent, je ne veux donc JAMAIS rien entendre sur ce _malencontreux_ incident. De plus, je ferrais changer mon mot de passe, et j'exige, et cela pour tout le monde, même vous, Monsieur le directeur, que vous respectiez ma _vie privé_ et vous absteniez de pénétrer dans mes appartement sans y avoir été invités.

Suite à cette tirade, surement une des plus longues jamais prononcée par le professeur Rogue, les deux intrus et concernés hochèrent la tête. Le brun poursuivit.

- Bien, maintenant que cela est réglé, quelle est donc la chose si urgente et importante que vous aviez à me dire ?

Dumbledore, chassant rapidement de son esprit l'image de son professeur des potions en compagnie de Monsieur Malfoy ( … nu, bien sûr … nda : ohhh, le pervers !!!), se reprit.

- Et bien, j'ai longuement réfléchit ( nda : … o secours OO !) pour savoir à qui j'allais confier Harry. Après ce qu'il a vécut, il faut qu'il soit avec une personne compréhensible, en qui il pourra avoir confiance, et qui lui ferra retrouver le sourire …

**ooOoo**

**Flash back de Severus Rogue**

°° Premier jour de cous, jour de la rentrée … Quelle horreur ! En plus, je commence avec … les première années Serpentards et Griffondors. °°

Parcourant rapidement la liste d'élève qu'il tenait à la main, son regard fut attiré par un nom.

°° Harry Potter … le survivant … l'espoir du monde sorcier … °°

Severus, amer et ironique, ouvrit la porte de sa salle de cours, et laissa entrer la bande de garnements piaillant qui attendait devant. Tandis qu'ils s'installaient, il pensait. Puis, d'un regard froid, il les fit taire et commença son introduction, ceci sans cessait de réfléchir. Et quand son regard se posa sur l'objet de ses pensées, un jeune garçon brun, aux immenses yeux vert, qui était en train de rire avec son voisin, un grand roux (°° … Surement un Weasley °°), il prit la décision qui allait bouleverser toute sa vie.

°° Il a l'air heureux … il est jeune, mignon (nda : il n'y a ici aucune connotation sexuelle … Mon Sévy n'est Pas un pédophile … perverses !!) … je … non … il a eu cette enfance heureuse que je n'ai jamais eu … cette admiration de tous … cette amour, cette joie … il paiera … i paiera pour son père et pour le mien.°°

Suite à cette décision, et pour la première fois d'une longue liste, il entreprit de ridiculiser et de punir le jeune Potter. Mais, son choix fait, et son masque froid en place, il ne remarqua pas le regard triste et blessé de l'enfant, qui pensant trouver ici l'amour et la tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais reçu, venait de voir ses espoirs encore déçu par ce grand homme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux, et au visage sévère.

**Fin Flash back**

**ooOoo**

Severus soupira. Cette décision prise, jamais il n'avait dévié du chemin qu'il s'était lui-même tracé (nda : comprendre ici : jouer le bâtard avec le pauvre petit Harry !!!). Il repoussa au loin les regrets (°° de regrets … quels regrets ?!°°) qu'il sentait poindre : le gamin n'avait pas eu la vie de rêve et d'amour que tous pensaient qu'il avait0 C'était toute une part de ses certitudes qui s'effondraient. Mais il était trop tard, maintenant, tout cela appartenait au passé.

- … j'ai donc décidé de vous le confier.

Voyant les regards d'incompréhensions de ses deux subordonnés (qui avaient complètement décrochés de son discours à rallonge !!), le directeur précisa :

- De vous confier Harry, à vous, Severus.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre suite à cette révélation des plus … surprenantes ( loufoques quoi !!!). Dumbledore porta son regard dans la direction d'où le bruit était provenu, et remarqua que sa sous-directrice était tombée de sa chaise, évanouie ( … !).

- Et bien, mais qu'a-t-elle donc ? demanda joyeusement le directeur en la rasseyant sur sa chaise et en la réveillant, son petit sourire aux lèvres, et ses yeux pétillants de nouveau.

Cette tâche effectuée, il retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau et regarda ses deux employés. Ceux-ci estomaqués, le regardaient avec stupeur.

Puis le professeur Rogue sembla sortir de'une transe et se lança dans une tirade enflammée et quelque peu brouillonne (nda : incompréhensible quoi !!), dans laquelle quelques mots comme « fou », « vieux débris », « bon pour l 'asile », « élève honni », « déteste » et « démission » ressortaient assez souvent.

Puis, Severus semble reprendre conscience et pu d'exprimer de façon plus claire.

- Albus, lança-t-il d'une voix mortellement froide, je ne sais pas _encore_ ce qui bous est passé par la tête, et je ne veux _surtout pas_ le savoir, ajouta rapidement le brun devant la tentative de justification de son supérieur, mais il est absolument _HORS DE QUESTION_ que le stupide morveux (alias Harry Potter !) vienne habiter chez moi, et encore moi que _je_ doive m'en occuper.

Sa tirade terminer, le professeur des potions, qui, sous l'effet de la colère, s'était levé, se rassit calmement et croisa les mains sur ses jambes.

Le directeur de la célèbre école retint un sourire amusé, n'ayant pas envie de finir avadakedavrisé par le brun en colère.

- Mais voyons, Severus, et vous aussi Minerva, calmez-vous. Si j'ai fait ce choix, c'est parce que …

- Vous êtes fou, grommela l'homme en noir.

- … je pense que c'est la meilleur solution pour le jeune Potter, termine le vieil homme, sans tenir compte de l'interruption. Vous n'avez pas eu une enfance facile, Severus, et Harry non plus. Vous avez donc un lien. De plus, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais, alors que notre chère infirmière n'a pu approcher Harry, et a du, à son plus grand malheur, le laisser se guérir seul, vous n'avez eu aucun mal à le porter dans vos bras.

Cette dernière phrase sembla être plus convaincante que les autres, ou du moins de faire réfléchir le maître des potions, car il ravala les mots qu'il allait prononcer.

- Harry va avoir besoin d'être entouré, soutenu, surtout pendant ce mois d'août qui précède sa rentré en 6ème année. Il viendra donc habiter chez vous pour le reste des vacances, vous pourrez ainsi faire connaissance et vous rapprocher. Et surtout, effacer les petites divergences que vous avez entre vous. ( reniflement de mépris de Severus !).

Quelques instants passèrent tandis que les deux directeurs de maisons assimilèrent pleinement les dernières informations, et qu'ils se rendirent compte que le directeur étaient tout à fait sérieux.

- Vous voulez donc que … _Potter_ … le fils de …. _James Potter_, la personne que je hais le plus au monde (même s'il est mort à présent) vienne habiter dans _mes_ appartements pour le reste de l'été et que je devienne sa …. _nounou personnelle_ ?

Le professeur Rogue avait prononcé ses phrases avec un calme étrange (nda : oula … le calme avant la tempête !!)

- Et bien pas vraiment, en fait, je souhaitais que vous deveniez le … professeur particulier de Harry. Cela permettrait en effet de justifier aux yeux du ministère la présence constante de Harry avec vous.

- … Présence constant ? … Professeur particulier ? …

Severus ne semblait plus en mesure de parler, et encore moins de protester. Sa vie était en train de s'effondrer, il perdait tout contrôle, il ne manquait plus que le vieux fou lui annonce qu'il devrait garder Potter chez lui durant l'année entière pour qu'il …

- Ah oui, j'oubliais, ajouta le professeur Dumbledore en souriant, Harry restera bien sûr avec vous pendant l'année scolaire ; vous deviendrez pour lui un ami proche, un confident vous verrez !

°° Je vais le tuer °°

Ce fut les dernières pensées de Severus Rogue tandis qu'il s'évanouissait sous le choc.

**ooOoo**

Infirmerie de Poudlard : 

Severus Rogue, 34 ans, maître et professeur des potions à Poudlard, mangemort de Voldemort, alias Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom, espion de l'Ordre du Phénix, était dans les vapes allongé sur le lit voisin de celui de Potter.

Tandis qu'il se réveillait, il entendit la voix de sa collègue « Monsieur le directeur, vous n'avez pas honte ? Vous auriez du le ménager un peu, il aurait pu nous faire une crise cardiaque ». Grommelant dans sa barbe qu'il n'était pas vieux et fragile à ce point, il se redressa tant bien que mal. Puis, soudain il pris conscience des événement passés.

°° Oh mon dieu ! Je suis officiellement la nounou de Potter ! °°

- Ah mon ami vous êtes réveillé, prononça joyeusement Dumbledore en avançant vers lui, le coupant dans ces pensées … terrifiantes ! Alors, comment vous portez-vous ?

Le professeur Rogue n'eu pu répondre, Pompon venant de lui glisser un thermomètre dans la bouche. Mais il fusilla allègrement les trois personnes présentes et conscientes (nda : … donc sans Harry !) pour pallier à ce fait.

- Bon, vous n'avez pas de fièvre. Mais je vais vous garder en observation pour la nuit, ce sera plus prudent. Quand à vous, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Albus et Minerva sans remarquer le regard de tueur de Severus, je ne veux plus vous voir dans mon infirmerie. Vous ne faite que gêner le passage.

Les deux gêneurs partirent donc, et l'infirmière se dirigea vers Potter pour vérifier son état. C'est à ce moment là que Severus, qi était en train d'essayer de se lever pour s'enfuir remarqua la présence de son voisin, à quelques mètres de lui ( nda : Même pas 2 mètres !!!). Poussant intérieurement un long gémissement (nda : pas dans ce sens là, bande d'obsédés !!) d'horreur, il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, tout en maudissant le destin qui semblait s'acharner sur lui.

Il n'avait pas totalement tord. …

**ooOoo**

Loin du château de Poudlard, loin de Londres et même loin de l'Angleterre et de la Terre, un homme se caressait la barbe en riant.

- Je le savais, se dit-il tout haut à lui même, ce Dumbledore va m'être un précieux allié dans la partie qui se jouera entre ces deux là.

Puis se retournant il pénétra dans la maison derrière lui, quittant la terrasse ensoleillée qui surplombait un champs de nuages.

S'avançant doucement dans la chambre, il se dirigea vers son compagnon qui était allongé sur le lit. La pièce était blanche et lumineuse.

- Alors, Michael, que se passe-t-il d'interressant sur Terre ? demanda l'ange blond en envrouant les yeux.

- Et bien, répondit le brun en s'installant aux côtés de son amour, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard vient de confier Harry à Severus, en nommant le dernier _professeur particulier_ du jeune Potter!

- Vraiment, dit l'autre, à présent à son tour amusé. Et bien, cela risque d'être drôle !

- Oui je trouve aussi !

- Michael, demanda doucement le plus petit.

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il Gabriel ?

- Est-ce qu'ils pour Harry ?

- Non pas encore. Personne n'ait au courant qu'il est …

**ooOoo**

**Petit blabla de l'auteur :**

Là, j'ai une furieuse envie de m'arrêter, et de vous faire poireauté jusqu'au prochain chapitre … hinhinhin … mais bon, comme je suis gentille, je met la suite !!! En plus, vu que j'ai du retard, et que le chapitre n'est pas très long … !

Ps : vous pouvez ranger les couteaux maintenant … si si je vous assure …. Comment ça vous préférer les garder pour me dissuader de recommencer … me vengerais … … ok ok je continue !!

**ooOoo**

- … un ange, ou tout du moins, qu'il possède en lui la force de le devenir.

- Je ne pardonnerais jamais à ces … _gens_ ce qu'ils ont fait à Harry. Il était si pur, si gentil …

- Il l'est toujours. De plus, tu n'a pas de soucie à te faire. Ce Dumbledore me semble tout à fait digne de confiance, il aime Harry comme s'il était son fils ; il s'occupera d'eux comme il se doit.

- Il possède tant de bonté en lui, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive encore malheur. Il va se sentir seul quand il saura. Lui, l'ange humain, né sur Terre pour détruire le mal que représente Voldemort depuis qu'il s'est allié avec des démons, dit Gabriel, inquiet.

- Oui mais il sera là pour l'aider.

- Mais si Harry ne l'accepte pas ? S'i le repousse ? Ou si Severus ne veut pas s'avouer se qu'il éprouve pour lui ? Si …

- Calme toi, lui répondit Michael en le prenant dans ses bras et en caressant les ailes blanches de son compagnon, identiques aux siennes. Tout se passera bien.

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans le silence, le plus petit des deux anges se laissant aller dans l'étreinte de son ami.

- Quand comptes-tu leurs apparaître pour les mettre au courant de la nature quelque peu spéciale de Harry?

- Bientôt. Pour le moment, ils ne sont pas encore prêts.

- Mais si elles apparaissent ? Ils vont …

- Alors, ils comprendront surement une bonne partie des choses. Mais j'irais quand même tout leurs dire, et surtout à Harry…. De plus il pourrait être assez amusant de voir leur tête si jamais elles surgissaient brusquement devant eux …

- Tu es méchant ! répondit le bond, amusé par les gamineries de Michael. Mais c'est sûr que je ne manquerait pour rien au monde la tête des humains à ce moment là.

Puis, se laissant doucement envahir par le sommeil, il ajouta :

- Tu penses que Harry les aimera ? A près tout, il va trouver ça étrange … avoir des ailes !!

**ooOoo**

Severus, allongé, ou plutôt avachi de désespoir sur un lit de l'infirmerie, maudissait Dumbledore.

°° Ce vieux fou … Mais pourquoi, pourquoi tant de haine ? (nda : … don't worring, c'est juste l'auteur qui déconne !!) …. Pourquoi moi ? …°°

Il fut interrompu dans ces pensées par un gémissement. Ouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermé pour réfléchir ( et se plaindre !!), il se rendit compte que l'infirmerie était plongée dans le noir. En effet, trop occupé à se morfondre, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le soir était tombé. Il était à présent seul dans la pièce avec …

°° Harry … argh !! °°

Un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre, suivit par un sanglot étouffé. Se redressant, Severus entreprit de se lever tant bien que mal, et, doucement se dirigea vers le lit voisin. Il tira le rideau de séparation, et découvrit Harry, les mains cachant ses yeux, sanglotant doucement sous l'effet, semblait-il, d'un mauvais rêve. Sentant son cœur se serré inexplicablement à cette vue, le professeur Rogue s'approcha. Mais semblant prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il fit demi-tour, et décida d'aller se recoucher.

°° Pourquoi devrais-je m'occuper de ce sale gamin ? Je vais déjà devenir sa … nounou … je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiète pour lui … je …. m'inquiète … pour … le rejeton de Potter sénior … par Merlin, j'ai pensé … Harry … non, Potter …°°

Un cri se fit entendre. Severus résista à la tentation de se retourner, mais finalement il ne pu résister plus longtemps. Il fit volte-face, et à la vue du visage pâle du jeune garçon, qui était baigné de larmes, il agit sans réfléchir. S'asseyant sur le lit à côté de l'enfant, il le prit doucement dans ces bars. N'ayant pas l'habitude de consoler quelqu'un, Severus n'était absolument pas à l'aise. Il entreprit de murmurer doucement des paroles de réconfort, surement les premières qu'il prononçait depuis son enfance. Pourtant, s'il doutait de l'efficacité de ces gestes, ceux-ci eurent un grand effet sur Harry. Le jeune garçon se calma rapidement, et resserra sa prise inconsciente sur la robe se son professeur.

°° Je suis foutu … je suis en train de consoler Harry … oh non, je l'ai encore appelé Harry … mais il est si beau … est-ce que je viens de penser qu'il était beau ?!! … mes pensées sont raiment bizarre aujourd'hui … °°

Repoussant au loin les doutes qui l'assaillaient, il essaya de se dégager de Harry (et oui, maintenant c'est officiellement Harry !!!) pour conserver au moins une petite part de son orgueil et de sa fierté. Mais le petit brun ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à l'homme, qui finit pourtant par se libérer de l'emprise. Mais avant qu'il n'ait (je parle de Severus là ) eu le temps de s'éloigner, Harry recommença doucement à sangloter. Alors Severus poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se rapprocha.

- Bon puisque tu sembles tellement désirer ma présence ( °° un Potter désirant la présence d'un Rogue … on aura tout vu !°°), fait moi un peu de place que je puisse au moins dormir un peu..

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, le garçon se déplaça sur le côté, permettant à son professeur de se glisser sous les couvertures. Et revint illico se blottir contre le torse puissant de Severus. Qui poussa un grognement de surprise. Levant les bras, ce dernier s'apprêta à repousser l'enfant, puis, se disant finalement qu'au point où il en était, cela n'avait plus d'importance, il entoura Harry de ses bras, formant autour du jeune un cocon de protection. Celui-ci poussa un soupir de bien être, te sembla quitter ses cauchemars pour des rêves plus paisibles.

La dernière pensée de Severus avant de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil, fut assez étrange, mais très révélatrice.

°° Me voilà officiellement nounou et doudou de Potter Junior…. Ma réputation est foutue … mais, ce n'est peut-être pas si mal …°°

**ooOoo**

Severus papillonna des yeux et découvrit l'infirmerie baigné de rayons de soleil. Alors qu'il allait se lever, il sentit un poids sur son torse qui l'empêchait de bouger. Baissant les yeux ver l'objet qui le gênait, il découvrit Harry Potter, à moitié avachi sur lui, la tête dans son coup, les bras autour de son torse, et ses jambes mêlées aux siennes. Un instant l'air vint à lui manquait, puis entendant des pas qui approchaient, il retrouva la manière de respirer, et sortit du lit. … Enfin, voulut sortir ! Mais ses jambes, emmêlées à celles de Potter ainsi qu'au draps, et les bras de Potter l'enserrant avec force, le résultat obtenu ne fut pas totalement celui prévu. Oh, il réussit à sortir du lit, mais … il se vautra royalement sur le sol entrainant un Harry Potter endormi dans sa chute.

Ainsi, quand le directeur de Poudlard, accompagné par la directrice des Griffondors, l'infirmière et Remus Lupin, pénétrèrent dans la pièce, ils découvrirent un spectacle pour le moins … surprenant : Severus Rogue, terreur des cachots et des élèves, était allongé par terre, Harry Potter étendu sur lui, un drap blanc autour d'eux.

Avant que quiconque n'est pu prononcé un seul mot, Harry bougea. ,Il se redressa doucement, et, repoussant ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière, se frotta les yeux des deux points pour se réveiller. Cela fait, ses paupières s'ouvrirent révélant deux immenses pupilles émeraudes.

Harry observa avec étonnement ça situation, se rendant compte petit à petit qu'il était à Poudlard, dans l'infirmerie, que le directeur, le professeur MacGonagal et Pompon l'observaient avec des yeux exorbités, et cela pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il …

°° Oh mon Dieu ! Par Merlin ! Je suis … je suis à califourchon sur le ventre du professeur Rogue !°°

Cette prise de conscience eut deux effets inverses sur Harry : tout d'abord, il poussa un faible glapissement en se dégageant et en reculant contre le mur avec les mains, puis il sentit une chaleur bizarre prendre naissance dans son ventre.

Un lourd silence se fit entendre (nda :ou plutôt … euh … comment dire … bon, je crois que je m'enfonce là … hum, bref reprenons !!). Qui fit brisé par le professeur Rogue. Il se releva lestement, et se rajustant, dit d'un ton froid mais pas vraiment méchant :

- Potter, vous feriez bien de vous relever pour que madame Pomfrey puisse vous ausculter.

Les paroles du Severus eurent le méritent, de « réveiller » les autres adultes présents qui commencèrent à s'activer, même si elles plongèrent Harry dans un abîme de réflexions.

°° Pourquoi se soucie-t-il de ma santé ? Pourquoi paraît-il plus … gentil ? Et puis … qu'est-ce que je fais ici ???!!°°

- Harry, dit le professeur Dumbledore en s'approchant du jeune homme toujours à terre, et en le relevant, tu dois surement te poser pleins de questions. Nous allons y répondre du mieux que nous pourrons. Bien, tu n'a qu'à t'habiller, et nous rejoindre dans mon bureau quand tu seras prêt d'accord ? Le mot de passe est : confiseries au citrons.

Sur ces mots, le directeur fit demi-tour et sorti de l'infirmerie, accompagné des deux professeurs. Harry regarda son professeur honni, Severus Rogue, s'éloigner, ressentant un pincement au cœur. Il rougit aussitôt à cette pensée, puis, voyant que Mme Pomfrey était parti dans son bureau, enfila la robe de sorcier à côté de lui.

**ooOoo**

- Entre Harry, nous t'attendions. Vas-y, assoie-toi, ajouta le directeur en désignant une chaise à côté du professeur Rogue, le professeur MacGonagal se trouvant de l'autre côté. Donc, je suppose que tu veux tout d'abord savoir ce que tu fais à Poudlard ?

- Euh … oui, dit Harry d'une voix peu assurée.

- Et bien, j'avais posé sur toi une … une alarme magique. Les alarmes magiques avertisse le poseur (ici, moi ) si un danger est couru par le désigné (ici toi). Et hier soir, l'alarme s'est déclanché. Je … nous aimerions savoir qui t'a mis dans cet état Harry.

- Je …je …

Harry tremblait à présent, et passa ses bras autour de ses jambes pour se rassurer. L'enfant paraissait perdu dans l'immense fauteuil. Il leva ses yeux, et plongea son regard vert dans les yeux bleu du directeur. Cependant il ne supporta pas le regard triste du vieil homme, et il rabaissa les paupières, cachant aux autres ses yeux embués.

- Je … hum … les Dursley ne … ils ne m'aiment pas beaucoup … je … je n'arrive pas à raconter …. Je …

Voyant l'incapacité du petit brun à tout leur raconter, Albus lui proposa doucement, de peur d'effrayer encore plus l'enfant.

- Harry, si tu veux je peux lancer un sort qui nous permettra de voir ce à quoi tu penses. Nous ne pourrons pas fouiller dans ta mémoire, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard apeuré de jeune garçon, et tu pourras arrêté la vision quand tu voudras en prononçant « incantate finite ».

Harry le regarda puis finit pas hocher imperceptiblement la tête. Le directeur lança alors doucement le sort, et les trois adultes présent dans la pièce sentirent leur esprit se joindre ax pensées du jeune Potter.

**ooOoo**

**Pensée de Harry Potter ( les trois adultes y sont dans leur forme entière (), mais ne sont pas visibles par les personnages des souvenirs, ni part le Harry d'aujourd'hui).**

Albus, Severus et Minerva se retrouvèrent soudain dans le jardin du 4 Privet Drive. Devant eux, un petit garçon de 5 ans environ taillait la haie à l'aide de cisailles qui paraissaient géantes pour sa taille. Le petit brun peinait visiblement dans son effort. De plus il n'était habillé que de vêtements trop grands, et beaucoup trop légers compte tenu du froid qui régnait à l'extérieur en cette matinée de Décembre. Derrière lui, le Harry Potter d'aujourd'hui (comprenez ici celui que les trois adultes connaissent à leur époque), regardait avec un regard triste son double plus jeune.

Soudain la porte de la maison s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer l'oncle de Harry. Le gros homme, furieux, se dirigea vers le petit garçon, et, le saisissant par son t-shirt, lui cria au visage :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais monstre ? Na t'avais pas dis de te dépêcher ?

Puis, baissant la voix et out en se dirigeant vers la maison, il ajouta dans l'oreille du gamin qui tenait toujours méchamment :

- Tu devrais être reconnaissant que nous t'ayons recueillis, espèce de monstre. Tu n'es qu'une anormalité, une erreur de la nature, comme tes parents avant toi.

La scène changea, ils étaient à présent dans la maison, il faisait nuit. Le jeune Harry, qui devait avoir à présent 7ans, sortit de la cuisine avec un énorme plat de pâtes dans les mains. Il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la table où attendaient les Dursley. Il posa le plat rapidement car il était chaud, mais dans sa précipitation, quelques éclaboussures volèrent et attérirent sur Pétunia. Aussitôt, la colère latente qu'on entait dans la pièce se réveilla et se déchaina conrte le jeune garçon.

- Imbécile ! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ?! Tu n'es qu'un incapable ! Tu seras seul toute ta vie, personne ne voudras jamais de toi, monstre ! Pour cela, tu seras privé de dîner ce soir et pendant 3jours ! File !

Les paroles blessantes étaient accompagnées de coups qui pleuvaient sur l'enfant, tandis que celui-ci courait vers son placard. Il y fut violement poussé, et la porte se referma sur lui. Seul, il versa toute les larmes que son petit corps pouvait verser, puis il s'endormit de fatigue, ses bars l'entourant comme s'il avait l'illusion qu'il pourrait le protéger.

D'autres scènes, quasiment identiques se déroulèrent ensuite. Harry, seul devant le sapin de Noel, après que toute la famille soit allée se coucher avec ses cadeaux, Harry, travaillant pendant que tous dormaient et jouaient, Harry parlant avec une araignée dans son placard, sa seule amie, Harry, couvert de coup qui pleurait, appelant sa mère et son père … Puis quelques souvenirs joyeux au milieu de ce désespoir, son entrée à Poudlard, ses amis, ses Noëls avec eux, ses parites de rigolades ; mais toujours la peine et la tristesse, la douleur et la honte de se sentir si faible.

Le plus vieux des Harry ne parut plus en pouvoir alors Severus lança l'incantation pour arrêter le sort.

**ooOoo**

De retour dans le bureau du directeur, les trois adultes étaient triste et mortifiés. Comment avaient-ils pu être si aveugles, si naïfs ? Mais celui qui s'en voulait le plus était sans conteste Severus. Au vue de la vie de Harry, non seulement toutes ses préjugés se révélaient faux, mais en plus il avait participer à l'anéantissement du jeune homme, comme ses moldus. En effet parmi les souvenirs de Harry, de nombreux cours de potions étaient présents, et aucun (on s'en doute) ne faisait parti des souvenirs heureux.

Le silence s'éternisait.

- Harry, pourquoi … pourquoi … tu aurais dû nous en parler, finit par dire dans un souffle le directeur.

- Je… je ne pouvait pas. Et puis, ajouta Harry, cynique, n'est-ce pas la destiné de Harry Potter, le survivant, de souffrir pour que les sorciers et le monde entier soit libéré du joug de Voldemort ? N'est-ce pas vous, ainsi que tous les autres professeurs qui m'avaient encouragé et sermoné : « Harry, tu dois être fort. C'est toi qui nous sauveras », « Harry, m'est qu'as-tu fait ? Grandit un peu. » et pleins d'autres phrases de ce type là ?! Et après vous me dîtes d'un ton larmoyant « tu aurais dû nous le dire » ! Vous avez … je ….

Sur ce, le jeune homme s'effondra à terre en pleurant. Il paraissait si jeune si faible, semblant porter sur ses frêles épaules tout le poids du monde.

- Et puis, pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Je …, reniflant misérablement, il continua en levant son regard vers les adultes. Je … j'ai … j'ai des cheveux de filles !!!

Cette exclamation outrée fit rire Albus et Minerva. Mais l'enfant lui ne riait pas. Voyant que tous se moquaient de lui, il sembla plongé dans un abîme de tristesse. Tandis qu'il recommençait doucement à pleurer, il sentit deux bras l'entourer, le relever, et le serrer contre un torse puissant. Relevant les yeux, il plongea dans un regard noir comme de l'onyx. Son professeur des potins, le très célèbre et terrifiant Severus Rogue, plus connu sous le surnom (affectueux) de « sale bâtard graisseux », venait de le prendre dans ses bras et il était maintenant assis sur ses genoux. N'étant pas en état de réfléchir et heureux de voir que quelqu'un se souciait de lui, le petit brun s'abandonna à l'étreinte et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'adulte.

Ne prononçant pas un mot mais lançant au directeur et à sa collègue un regard à vous glacer le sang (nda : … j'adore !!), il souleva Harry qui noua aussitôt ses jambes autour de sa taille et passa les bras autour de son cou, se leva, et sortit de la pièce.

Dumbledore et MacGonagal, qui avaient senti leur rire s'éteindre rapidement sous regard de leur subordonné/collègue, se retrouvèrent seuls dans le bureau directorial. Un silence pesant s'installait.

- Hum … nous n'aurions pas dû rire ainsi. Harry est encore fragile, j'aurais dû m'en douter …

Puis se tournant vers sa collègue avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres, il ajouta :

- En tout cas, je ne crois pas m'être trompé sur le choix de la personne qui s'occuperas du jeune Potter … Severus semble prendre son rôle très au sérieux !!!

**ooOoo**

Pénétrant dans se appartements, le directeur de Serpentard se demanda se qui lui était passé par la tête pour agir comme cela.

- Un Griffondor … J'ai agis comme un putain de Griffondor, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

Il tourna ensuite son regard et ses pensées vers le paquet qu'il avait dans les bras.

- C'est là deuxième fois en même pas deux jours que j'ai ce foutu gosse dans les bras, ajouta-t-il en constatant que Harry s'était endormi.

Il entra dans sa chambre, une pièce spacieuse aux couleurs vertes de sa maison, et déposa en douceur le dormeur sur son lit à baldaquin. Contrairement au nombreuses rumeurs qui courrait sur la chambre du maître des potions, l'endroit était très chaleureux grâce à de multiples tentures de velours qui masquaient les murs de pierre, et aux tapis qui recouvraient le sol.

Severus fit demi-tour pour partir, quand un gémissement le retint. En effet Harry ne semblait pas apprécier le départ de son doudou et bouillotte attitré, j'ai nommé Severus Rogue ! Alors, là de résister à ses envies, l'adulte, après une minute d'hésitation (nda : … ce serait plutôt une seconde mais bon … faut pas trop casser le mythe !!!), rejoignit le jeune homme sur le lit et rabattit les couvertures sur eux.

**ooOoo**

- Michaël, il semble céder plus rapidement que nous le pensions, non ?

- Oui, répondit l'autre ange avec un sourire amusé, il ne sera pas dit que le terrible Severus Rogue puisse résister à notre petit ange !

- Je sens que cela va être très amusant !!

- Je n'en doutes pas !! Mais j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de problème …

**ooOoo**

**Petit blabla final de l'auteur :** Voilà enfin le chapitre 2 !! J'espère que vous allez aimer, et que cela répond à vos attentes !! La suite pour dans 2 semaines environ !!! (je pense que le prochain chap' contiendra peut-être un lime ou même un lemon !!!). A!

Ps : toujours désolé pour les fautes !!


End file.
